Mended
by LuffyKun3695
Summary: Request. Naruto started dating Sakura and she was heartbroken. She met him that day and he mended her broken heart. One-Shot. Fluff. Sasuke/Hinata.


**Naruto started dating Sakura and she was heartbroken. She met him that day and he mended her broken heart. SasuHina ONE-SHOT! OOC?**

I really enjoy this couple; not as much as NejiHina, but it's so cute…

My friend, AlwaysHiei is really big into this couple, and she requested it, in return, she's going to write me a lovely NaruSaku story. I'm sure it will be spectacular… because her writing is so fantastic.

I liked writing this story… although I think that Sasuke is gay, writing straight stories with him doesn't bother me. Unless it's him with Sakura… because that's just fucking awful! SasuSaku for NEVER! Sorry, don't even get me started on that couple. I hate it with every fiber of my being. It's the worst couple on the planet…

Anyway; I wrote this while listening to "All That I've Got" by The Used for like, ever. I am having trouble writing because I have no time. I'm either sick or trying to make up homework from being sick; and it pisses me off.

Plus, I also had _Imagine Me & You _on while I was writing this in my room. I have no life. I hate everything in my life right now, so I'm just wasting my time by distracting myself with endless stories. I'm writing a SasuNaru too…

Okay, so I focused a lot on their eyes. That's the thing I like the most about them as a couple. How their eyes are the same, but they're different too…

I don't want flames on this. I know that this couple is not everyone's cup of tea, but why did you click on it if you don't like the couple…? Weirdo…

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Hinata (Naruto/Sakura Mentioned)

**Warnings: **None really, adult language and maybe a little Sasuke-on-Hinata make out session…

Naruto © Mashi Kishimoto

Fiction © Courtney Dragon (LuffySP)

* * *

"**Mended"**

She saw them kissing in the classroom.

It felt like her heart was being squeezed and wrung out like an overused sponge. Tears began to spill down her face as she ran out of the room. They didn't see her. She tore out of the Ninja Academy and into the streets of Konoha.

She slowed to a walk but couldn't stop crying. The Hyuuga heiress had never felt so alone. Over the years, even when she would lose battles to her younger sister, lost at the Chuunin Exams, or even when her father called her a failure. Nothing had ever hurt her so bad.

Hinata's crush on Naruto was what kept her going. The thought that she maybe one day measure up to him and he would notice her was what pushed her. Now she had _nothing_…

She'd always known that Naruto had liked Sakura, but she thought that Sakura was in love with the Uchiha. No matter what, though, there was always some kind of hope for their prospective relationship and now there was none; and Hinata felt as though she had no reason to go on.

Maybe it was stupid, putting your entire existence into a boy; your skills, your hope, but she had, and now it was gone. _All gone_…

Hinata slowed to a walk, her tears were blurring her vision. She didn't want to crash into anyone. She looked around, there _had _to be somewhere she could go. It was then that Hinata remembered the forests on the edge of Konoha. She began to run again.

She sped through the streets, rushing past the flower shop, the ramen bar, and chestnut shop. She didn't notice someone watching her as she ran. She didn't care.

She found herself alone in the woods near the great stone faces of the past Hokage. She didn't stop running until she crashed through some bushes into a clearing and straight into a solid body.

She fell backwards and looked up to find herself staring into the dark eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

He raised an eyebrow. He towered over the Hyuuga, who cowered on the forest floor, a wet stream of sorrow spilling from her translucent eyes. His arms were crossed, the wraps on his forearms clenched in his strong fingers. She felt the tears stinging her cheeks. Sasuke saw them.

He held out his hand.

She took it and he pulled her up, a little rougher than he meant to. She fell forward into his chest. He didn't push her away. She wiped her eyes vigorously and looked up into his face. Her eyes locked with his. His eyes were so different from hers, black and brooding, but for some reason, she felt as though they were exactly the same.

Hinata pushed out of his grip and sat on the forest floor, looking out into the clearing at the sun as it set over Konoha. It was beautiful, a swirling mix of reds, pinks, and yellows, with dark purple beginning to eat away at the sky as it faded into the night.

She felt Sasuke's presence as he sat next to her.

"Do you think that love is pointless?" she asked him, not taking her eyes off the sunset. She didn't have to look at him to know he was listening.

"Sometimes," He replied, smiling in a way that was a little sardonic. "Love can be full of lies. Family and friends can break your trust and take away everything you've ever held dear… it can hurt you more than it's worth…"

She sighed and looked down at her feet, feeling the tears as they dropped onto her knees. "I don't want it to be pointless. I want to have someone who really cares about me to protect me and be there for me, but maybe a failure like me doesn't deserve it…" she sobbed silently, shaking.

He looked over at her, a concerned look on his face that she didn't see. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it. He turned away and looked back at the sky, which had lowered another shade as it inched closer to night.

"Everyone deserves love, what no one deserves is the pain that goes along with it…"

"Is love always pain?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe that…"

"Why?"

Hinata smiled, "Because, if it was, no one would know what it was in the first place. There has to be some pain so you can understand what pleasure truly is. Without dark there can be no light." She looked over at him, her tears making her lucid eyes sparkle.

He gulped, she was beautiful. He found himself staring at her full lips. His stomach gurgled unpleasantly. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Feeling pain for so long, any alternate feeling was foreign to him. He just couldn't understand…

The sun lowered behind the stone wall of the Hokage and the sky turned navy. Twinkling stars began to show their sparkling faces as the sun lowered in the west. The temperature lowered in the darkness. Hinata shivered as a gust of wind raised her hair. Without even thinking, Sasuke put his arm around her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked up into his obsidian eyes, they sparkled in the moonlight. She could see ever contour of his face covered in the blue sheen of the moon. Their eyes locked. The eyes that were different in every way, yet the same. They shared pain, and the ability to heal their pain…

Neither moved for a bit, they just stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, without thinking, Hinata leaned into Sasuke. Their lips touched and a spark shot through their bodies, warming them. Hinata felt all of her fears wash away. Her worries about Naruto vanished with every second of contact, every moment of warmth, every instant of closeness. His fingers entwined through her violet hair, twisting around each lock. She grabbed the bottom his navy shirt, clutching it, as if she thought, if she let go, he might vanish forever.

They entwined their souls when they entwined their tongues. The kiss drew them closer to each other. The connection between the two formed in that moment was the type that can only be formed by physical contact between two people.

Sasuke and Hinata pulled into one another and broke the kiss. For what felt like an eternity, they stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke spoke first, in a low whisper, "Maybe, love isn't so pointless…"

Hinata smiled, her lucent eyes catching the light off of the stars. "Not if it's the right person…" she murmured. Sasuke flashed Hinata a rare smile, her heart caught in her chest. His smiles were beautiful. In that moment, she forgot she'd ever noticed Naruto…

He kissed her a second time, their lips caressing one another's as they tried desperately to gain more closeness. A moment more of pleasure, in worry that it would end, suddenly, Hinata put her fingers to his lips and gazed into his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Promise me, promise me now that you won't hurt me…" she whispered, tears coming to the corners of her translucent eyes. "Promise me the pain is over and the only thing left for the future is happiness." She looked into his eyes, desperate for the answer she wanted to hear.

Sasuke looked directly into her eyes without blinking, "I promise." He said softly, caressing her soft cheek with his fingers. She smiled through her tears, a light pink flush made her cheeks shine. He pulled her into another kiss.

It was in that moment that Hinata felt her heart mend…

**END**


End file.
